Where We Started From
by lizlizard
Summary: Kyo's just a guy, trying to live a normal life. But when he walks into a restaurant and sees Tohru, his life instantly changes. Soon he finds himself battling against the evil Yuki teehee: to make kind, shy Tohru feel the same way he does... madly in love
1. Default Chapter

This is a Kyoru fic. My favourite kind. :D This is my first story, and I don't really have a plot mapped out completely. It'll basically be the beginning of the story except told the way I would like it. Minor OC. Slight (very slight) AU. Curse still in effect though. If you guys like it I'll keep writing it.  
  
In The Beginning.  
  
Kyo walked swiftly into McDonalds already in a hurry to get back to the shop. His gorgeous red hair ruffled slightly as he strode past the tables to the lines of customers.  
Fast food restaurants were always busy at lunchtime on Tuesdays, and today he had to make the daily lunch order for the whole staff of the comic book store he worked at. There were two fairly modern cash registers on the counter with a quickly moving blonde girl on the left and a slower paced brunette on the right. She had a smaller line because people generally opted for the faster moving employee. He only had 15 minutes before the boss started to dock his pay, so he chose the significantly smaller line on the right.  
"Can I help you sir?" a timid looking girl said softly, looking down at the register, her hair covering her eyes.  
"Mrph." Kyo grunted in acknowledgement "I have a lot to order and I don't have much time so you better make this quick, I'm only gonna say it once."  
"Uh, ye-yes," the girl said, still looking down shyly.  
"I'd like 3 Big Mac deals with plain..." Kyo stopped, noticing she seemed like she wasn't paying attention."Hey, look at me when I talk to you, eh? I don't have time for shy little snots who are too lazy to do their job!"  
The girl looked up in shock, dropping her jaw and exposing her piercing grey green eyes suddenly visible to the enraged Kyo. She blinked stupidly for a few moments before donning a respectful pose.  
"I'm so sorry Sir, wait one moment, and I'll get the manager. I was wrong, I should pay more attention when I'm working. My name is Honda Tohru. If you have complaints please don't hesitate to tell me, I really feel I need the need to improve my work any way I can." Tohru said, eyes wide, slowly tearing up silently, "I'm very dedicated to this job, and it deserves to have the best I can offer. I'll go get the manager."  
Kyo raised his eyes sceptically. 'Who is this girl? She's making such a big deal out of nothing. I better do something or she's gonna start bawling.' he thought. "Look, look, it's not that big of a deal. I just don't like it when people don't look at me when I talk to them. I'm not gonna get you fired or anything. Don't worry about it," he said sheepishly.  
"You're sure?" Tohru asked, looking up at him, eyes quivering.  
"Yeah." Kyo sighed, taking the full effect of Tohru's beautiful eyes.  
"Good!" Tohru visibly perked up. "So what can I get you today, Sir?"  
"A lot. But don't call me sir, it creeps me out. My name is Souma Kyo. Call me Kyo." Kyo replied, blushing slightly.  
"Alright Kyo, what would you like to order?" Tohru smiled, enjoying the friendliness the seemed to now share.  
  
Arriving back at the office, Kyo held the three bags of food in his left hand and balanced the two trays of drinks precariously on his right.  
"Alright everyone, come get what you ordered." He called out to the room.  
"Big Mac, fries and coke." Kyo called, raising a burger.  
A large man with a scruffy brown beard and a ty-died T-shirt raised his arm at the order. "That'd be mine. How much do I owe you?"  
"Alright Alec, you owe me..." Kyo reached into his back pocket to retreive his wallet. His eyebrows furrowed when he found nothing but blue jean. He raised his hands turned around, looking too see if he had placed it somewhere around him. Then he remembered, he had left it on the counter at McDonalds. He blushed thinking of how he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Tohru's face at the restaurant.  
"What's up?" Alec inquired.  
"Unh?" Kyo said, breaking away from his thoughts. "Oh, I think I left it at the store."  
"You don't have the receipt?" Alec said, raising his eyebrows.  
"No... So, everybody," Kyo said raising his arms again and adressing the whole staff. Guess you don't owe me anything today."  
A cheer broke out in the store and everyone grabbed their food.  
"Ah! What do you think? I'm paying for your food??? When I get my wallet back you all have to give me the money!!!" Kyo barked at the hungry staff.  
The smiles turned to frowns and grumbles echoed in the room.  
"What? I'm not your baby-sitter."  
The staff just rolled their eyes and walked away with their food.  
  
Back at McDonalds, Tohru finished whiping the counter at closing time. 'Today was a good day,' she thought to herself. 'That Kyo boy was actually pretty cute.' She blushed thinking about his lean figure and spiky red hair.  
"Enh?" She said, as she discovered a thin, brown leather wallet, sitting next to the cash register she worked at.  
She picked it up and looked inside it to see if there was any indication of who's it was. She found a student card, and found herself staring at the picture of the boy she was just imagining.  
'Kyo?' she thought to herself, blushing again contagiously at his picture. 'Tee hee, this might give me an excuse to go see him. I'll take it to his house. His address is here. They seem to live very close to my tent anyway.'  
Smiling, she slipped the wallet into her jeans pocket and took off her apron to punch out. She left out into the parking lot at a brisk pace, eager to see the strangely intriguing boy she met so briefly today.  
  
Alright, so how was it? If you guys review and like it, I was thinking the next chapter she can go to their house and meet Yuki and Shigure. [Yuki of course gets a crush on her ;)] Please review. Take it easy on the burns if you do though, it's my first fic. :D:D P.S. It'll be longer if people like it. 


	2. Tea at the Soumas

Oh. I forgot to do this last time. I don't in anyway own Fruits Basket blah blah blah don't sue me. This chapter I think starts off slow, but then gets a little better. That's cause I just take a while to get things warmed up usually. Enjoy! BTW, KyosKitten and SailorVeggie, for being my first reviewers!!! It helped me get moving... :D ENJOY!!  
  
When Tohru arrived at the Souma house it was already after seven, and the sun seemed to be hiding itself halfway on the horizon. Tohru stopped at the end of the driveway, holding the wallet close to her stomach. She had changed out of her McDonald's uniform and now wore a pair of cream khakis and a sleeveless blue cotton shirt. Her hair hung down behind her shoulders with a single clip above her right ear.  
'Wow, look at this house, it's so big. He must be pretty rich. I wonder if he lives with his parents?' Tohru thought, mentally preparing herself for meeting him again.  
Tohru raised her chin and began walking down the dusty sidewalk to the front door. When she reached the door she shrugged her shoulders and smoothed out her clothes to make herself presentable, and put on one of her classic gorgeous smiles.  
She knocked twice and waited for Kyo to answer.  
But when the door opened she found herself looking at smaller boy, wearing a traditional looking white shirt and purple pants. It wasn't his odd clothing style that she found her gazing at though, but the amazing purple eyes hidden under purplish-black hair. "Yes, may I help you?" a surprisingly feminine voice spoke from the beautiful boy.  
Tohru stood with her mouth open, which caught his amusement. "Excuse me? Are you looking for someone?"  
Tohru shook herself and realized what she came for. "Ah, yes. I'm here to see Kyo. This is his address right?"  
"Yes. But he's gone out training. Please, come in. He should be back soon and you should make yourself at home. I'm Souma Yuki, Kyo's cousin."  
"Hello. I'm Honda Tohru. Kyo left his wallet at my work and I thought I should return it to him." Tohru said as she stepped in the front door, taking in the huge messes that seemed to be lurking in the corners.  
Yuki noticed her gazing at the trash heaps and said, "Um... I'm sorry about the mess... we're uh, currently in between maids. It seems my uncle, Shigure seemed to uh, intimidate some women." Yuki said, trying to excuse his messiness.  
"...Oh." Tohru replied, setting down the wallet and sitting on a wooden chair that Yuki had beckoned to.  
Yuki took a seat across from her and smiled. 'She's quite cute. She must be nice too, to bring a wallet for someone she doesn't even know. I'm sure if she did know Kyo she would never do something so kind for him.' Yuki snickered to himself quietly. "Would you like anything to drink?" Yuki offered, remembering his manners.  
"Oh! Yes, please. But I will make it. I am the guest and I don't want to trouble you!" Tohru said, bowing ecstatically, afraid of being a burden.  
"There's no need. I'll make some tea for us." Yuki answered, raising his eyebrow slightly at the odd eccentrities that this girl seemed to have in plenty.  
"No. Really, I must insist. I'll do it." Tohru said firmly, getting to her feet, and checking cupboards in the kitchen for tea bags.  
"In the right cupboard." Yuki informed her, relaxing slightly, happy to be taken care of once in a while.  
He watched as Tohru boiled hot water and went around making the tea, surprisingly happy. He smiled, admiring how she seemed enjoy working hard to make others happy.  
Tohru caught Yuki watching her and returned the smile he gave her. She finished making the tea and sat down waiting for it to sit.  
"So... you said Kyo had gone out training? May I ask what he's training for?" Tohru asked timidly.  
"Of course you may. He's out trying to improve his martial arts." He replied with some disdain. "We both practice martial arts, but he can't beat me. I'm superior at the arts. He tries so hard, but I know he just can't control his emotions. Seeing me beat his so badly makes him angry, so he starts to blunder."  
"I see." Tohru said, a little turned off by Yuki's apparent self infatuation. She got up as she heard the timer go off for the tea and headed towards the counter. Tohru pulled out the teabag and poured two cups of tea. "How do you like your tea, Yuki?" she asked, raising her head so he could hear her.  
"Milk and sugar please."  
"Alright.... um. Where's your milk and sugar?" Tohru asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh. Right. The sugar is in the cupboard third to the right and the milk is in the fridge." Yuki answered.  
Tohru moved towards the fridge and opened it quickly, sticking her head in to find the milk. She pulled her head back out of the fridge quickly when her nose met with a horrible pungeant smell. 'Eckh. What do they have in here? Dead animals?' She thought to herself, scrunching up her nose and looking inside once again for the milk. After pushing aside some rather chunky looking bags of what may have once been food, she grabbed the milk pitcher and walked back to the counter.  
As she poured out the milk, she wasn't actually surprised to find it coming out in thick droopy lumps. "Erhhhhh.... Yuki? Your milk isn't really in the best condition...." She said, looking apologetically over at Yuki, still sitting at the table.  
"Ah.... Oh. Uhm. I'll just go without milk then." Yuki said, standing up to throw away the disgusting milk. "Sorry about that. We don't really do much shopping. I would have thought Kyo would have bought fresh milk, he seems to drink it in the gallons."  
"No problem, I'll just pour you a fresh cup." Tohru said, a little worried about their living conditions. "So Kyo likes milk, does he?"  
"Oh yes. But it comes with the territory." Yuki said absentmindedly, letting slip a small hint.  
"Uh? Territory?" Tohru replied, eyes furrowed in confusion?  
"Wha? Oh. Uh..." Yuki answered, blushing like mad and trying to find a valid excuse. "He um... loves cats. He takes in stray cats and finds them good homes. That's why you might notice some animal hair around here." Yuki said, covering up not only his slip, but also how there seems to be a lot of fur, from when they changed because of stress.  
"Oooh. That's so sweet...." Tohru replied, instantly melting, when she put the tea on the table and sat back down.  
"Sure." Yuki said, slipping back into his disdaining mood. "So, do you have any interests?"  
"Well. I really enjoy cooking and cleaning. I find it's good to do hard work. How about you, Yu---" Tohru was cut off by a deafening crash from outside the house.  
"Grrrrrr... What's that baka neko doing now?" Yuki hollared, standing up and moving swiftly to the back door.  
'Stupid cat?' Tohru thought inwardly. 'Weird insult.' She followed Yuki shyly out into the backyard, where she found Kyo hugging a wounded ankle, sitting next to a broken pond statue.  
  
Tee hee. :D That's it for now. Sorry Yuki fans, I made him a little bit of a jerk. But this is supposed to be Kyoru, and Yuki's turning out to be more charming than Kyo! I can't have that. :D Well. Please review. I know it took a while for me to right this, but it was the long weekend for me before, and now I have to go back to school. Enjoy. :D 


	3. Backyard Showdown

Man, I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you guys. I had a lot of school stuff to deal with. But today, the day of my last exam. :D:D:D I'm gonna start writing this up again. I might be a bit rusty but forgive me. This story is NOT over. Here goes...  
  
(blah, blah, I don't own Furuba)  
  
Kyo looked up angrily in his white karate outfit, rubbing his ankle, as he noticed Tohru was watching. 'What was she doing here? And why does she have to see me like this? She'll never go out with me if she thinks I'm some loser who goes around spraining his ankles and screaming obsenities.'  
At the door, Yuki mercilessly tried to conceal his snicker from Tohru, while looking at Kyo with disdain. Tohru had a look of concern, which Kyo, as usual, mistook for negative pity. Of course, the combination of this made Kyo infuriated.  
"Why don't you come down here and let me whipe the smirk off your face?" Kyo demanded loudly, forgetting Tohru hadn't seen the snicker.  
Tohru gasped and covering her mouth, taking a step back, honestly shocked. She had known Kyo had a temper, but she wasn't so sure she wasn't aware he acted so violent. She wasn't sure if she could cope with tendencies like that, she's too unconfident to handle these kind of situations.  
"WHAT?" Kyo yelled at Tohru, forgetting how important to him she was in his blind fury.  
He sighed as he mentally woke up and saw the water tearing up in her wide, frightened eyes. 'I always have to screw this up...' he thought to himself, inwardly swaring.  
"Um." Tohru said, hand lowered from her mouth, hair covering her eyes and shrouding her expression. "I came to return your wallet. I gave it to Yuki, but now I think I'll go."  
She turned and headed back inside the house to grab her shoes and leave through the front door. Yuki stayed in the yard, letting Tohru slip by him without a glance, too obsorbed in enjoying Kyo's disheartened expression.  
Tohru walked through the living room, and the kitchen, slipping her shoes on quickly. 'No tears until I'm home. No tears until I'm home. No tears until I'm home,' she repeated to herself, trying to stay composed. She couldn't fathom why she had felt so compelled to such a violent, angry person.  
She walked out the door but broke into a run as she felt warm tears escape her eyes without her control. With her head down and her hair covering her face, she couldn't escape the oncoming collision with the tall black haired man coming up the driveway, also looking down, mail in hand.  
'Poof'  
  
Jeez. I'm sorry. I know this is bad, really short and unflowing. I'll work harder on the next one. I just really wanted you guys to know the stories still up. It's my first story and I really want you guys to enjoy it. :) And don't worry if it sounds depressing, of course it'll work out. I'm just not very good at writing mushy mush. Mushi Mushi (sry.) kinda hyper. Please review! Ciao for now. :D 


	4. A Date With A Dog

Alright, here goes. I'm really starting to get some serious writers block, so you'll have to bear with me... It's the summer now so I'll be double rusty at my writing skills. I've been watching so much InuYasha lately my brain has turned to Jelly. No mind workouts for me, just anime :D.  
  
Err... I've been sitting here for about ten minutes, I can't think of anything.... :(:'( ... hmmm... ?? ... Alright. Okay, this'll be kind of weird, but it's gonna change between Tohrus POV and Shigure's POV with each paragraph with an empty space between it. Remember that or you'll probably get confused. Oh, and I do know that Yuki is horribly out of character, but I love Kyo, so, what can I do?  
  
Shigure stared up at her stupidly, wondering how the girl had suddenly seemed to have grown so tall... ... 'Wait a minute,... I think I'm shorter.' he thought to himself, finally realizing what had happened.  
  
Tohru looked up, wondering herself who she had bumped into. There seemed to be nothing standing in front of her but a medium sized brown dog staring up at her with a slightly worried expression on his face. 'Why should a dog be worried? Maybe he's scared I'm going to attack his masters... Does he live here though??? He has no tag...' Tohru thought, her mind spinning around confusedly, simply forgetting about whoever she had bumped into.  
  
"Oh dear..." Shigure sighed, resting his head on the sidewalk pavement to try and figure things out... 'What should I do? I don't think there is a big problem... She doesn't seem to be scared... She just looks worried.  
  
Tohru remembered what Yuki had said about Kyo taking care of stray animals. This dog must belong to him if he has no tag and he's hanging around here...  
Remembering this made Tohru even more confused about Kyo. 'Maybe he can't be that bad, I had forgotten he takes care of animals. Surely a guy that caring can't be as bad as he seems. Maybe he just has temper problems... I can overlook that.' Tohru smiled, happy that she had misjudged Kyo. She felt the familiar warmth in her chest as she thought of him again...  
  
Shigure stared up at her, really curious at what this girl was doing here and why she was blushing so fiercely. He was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt the fur on the back of his neck being tugged gently.  
  
"Come on doggy, we'll get you back with your friend Kyo." She said to the cute dog as he staggered along with her up to the front door.  
_Knock, knock, knock,_ she knocked on the door, waiting to see either Kyo or Yuki answering. She waited a few more minutes, and knocked again, wondering why they weren't answering the door....  
  
**Meanwhile, inside the house.**  
  
"What are you looking at you stupid rat? Or is that goofy expression permanently attached to your ugly purple face?!" Kyo hollered shaking his fist and then shifting into a fighting stance.  
"Ugly purple face? What does that mean? Are you saying that horrid orange is better than my dark purple hair? You really are a baka neko. And what is that stance for? Do you plan to fight me? Over a girl? She's stupid. She has absolutely no brains, she musn't, she likes you." Yuki shot back. "Besides, after she met me she doesn't seem interested in you anymore, didn't you see the way----"  
Kyo's rage propelled him as he shot forward into Yuki's chest, pushing them both to the ground.  
They both rolled over and jumped up, Yuki quickly countering with a roundhouse kick at Kyo's head. Kyo blocked with his left forearm and sent a punch to Yuki's stomach with his right.  
Yuki dodged and with Kyo moving forward with the miss, Yuki kicked out his leg and tripped him.  
"Baka neko. No one will _ever_ care about you." Yuki said, adjusting his collar before turning to walk back to the house.  
But the last comment lit Kyo's furious mind and Kyo jumped up kicking the side of Yuki's hip and bringing him down under Kyo's foot.  
Yuki grabbed Kyo's foot and flipped him over...  
  
**Back at the door with Shigure and Tohru.**  
  
'Why aren't they answering? I know they're in there. Maybe they're angry at me for leaving so quickly...' Tohru thought. 'What can I do to make it up to them then?...' She thought over different things she could do and finally decided she would take them for dinner. 'Which would also send me on the way to having a date with Kyo... But how? I don't know they're phone number... And what am I going to do with this dog? Wait, I'll leave a note in their mailbox.'  
Tohru pulled out a pad of purple stationery from her thin black purse she had at her side. She also pulled out a simple blue pen.  
  
_I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly... there was something I needed to sort through..._ She wrote, biting the end of the pen to think what to write next. _Í wanted to talk to you but it seemed that no one answered... Oh well. I'll leave my number at the bottom of the page, and you can call me. I'd really like to make it up to you. I know a nice restaurant you would probably enjoy. My treat.  
555-7836  
And I'm sorry, but I found a stray dog on your front lawn, I tripped over him actually, I wasn't looking where I was going. ;) I couldn't get a hold of you, and I can't just leave him here. I'll take care of him for a while and you can get him when we go for dinner, ne?  
Thanks for everything,  
Honda Tohru.  
_  
Tohru left the note in the brown square mailbox and turned, facing the dog she had promised to care for. "So little guy, I'm gonna take care of you for a bit until your friend Kyo finishes up whatever he's doing...  
  
Shigure heard this and stood up, barking to try and get attention of the house residents. 'This isn't good... I'll probably change back soon and what'll happen it if it happens at her house? I'll be in deep doggy doo doo if I may say so.'  
  
Tohru mistook the barking for excitement and let out a soft laugh. "Aw, boy. I know it'll be fun. Let's go."  
She grabbed Shigure again gently by the fur and pulled him with along with her, the dog following halfheartedly, glancing back at the house.  
  
'Oh dear. What have I got myself into?' Shigure thought, sighing and letting him be pulled. 'Oh well, at least she's cute.' He smirked.  
  
Okay, that was a weird chapter, I guess that's what happens when you get writers block. Oh well, I hope you liked it anyways. Please review :D:D:D Oh, and I apologize once again to Yuki fans for turning him into a meanie. He'll get nicer later. Oh, and if anybody wants to make me a good summary I'd love it, cause I suck at making them and the story sounds so dumb. Just review and put it there if you feel like doing it. Thanks :D 


End file.
